


Play the Goat

by perniciousLizard



Series: Goat to be Kidding [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when Sans falls in love with Toriel, after everything has settled down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Goat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day eleven of a "change" themed 30 Day challenge. The whole challenge is [here](https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/30-day-challenge-writing-about-change/) and all the entries I've finished are [here](http://it-refused.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-change).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **11\. Write about a relationship changing.**

One time when Sans was hanging out at the dump, he found a little metal cylinder with holes in the top of it.  It had a picture of a cow on the side, standing on green ground with a bright blue sky overhead. He flipped it over to look at the bottom, but he couldn’t rub off enough grime to read the label.  He turned it back to check the top again, and it made a loud, tinny “BAAA” sound.  He almost fell over, right into the slimy water, laughing.  He had no idea why that metal can had been made, and he hoped he never learned.  

Sometimes when Toriel laughed too hard, she sounded like she had inhaled one of those toys.  When he first heard that laugh, he realized he had just met the most charming woman in the entire world.  And she laughed so _easily_ , even when she was embarrassed by her own laughter, even when she had to take a break to catch her breath before she started in again.  She would bend over, gasping, bracing herself on her legs, and just say, “ _Sans,_ ” and he would crack another joke and if there was a chair or a couch nearby she would fall into it, covering her face because there were tears in her eyes.  

And then when she could breathe again, she would come out with what was, every single time, the worst and _best_ joke he had ever heard in his life, and it would be too late for him.  He was a goner.  He didn’t have lungs but he was going to choke on how amazing her awful pun was.  

Both of them were half-dead, incapable of speech, sitting slumped and in recovery on Toriel’s couch.  Sans had just been waiting for Frisk’s bus to drop the kid off, and now he wasn’t sure if he could move again.  

Toriel was looking at him, smiling.  Her eyes were sparkling so bright he needed to look away before he got dazzled and stupid.  She started to say something, but couldn’t quite manage it yet, so she just leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  

Sans felt the world drop out from under him, but she just hauled herself up off the couch, brushed off her skirt, and went over to the window to watch for her child.  

“Oh, there they are!” she said, her voice recovered but raspy.  

“oh.  good.”  His own voice was weak.  He stared at her back and tried to pull himself back together.  He never managed it.  


End file.
